New Girls
by ToraYoukai
Summary: Chapter:10 is finally up sorry for the waiting. plz R+R.~Kyesa (got stupidly bored of the new title! i liked the older one)
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh the only things I own it this fic are Skye, Sara, Jade, Maxine, Ludy and Sophie. Arigatou 


	2. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
Four boys and girls handed to people by gods  
  
Their Fates Decided  
  
Together. One Hope. One Dream  
  
The world's fate resides in their hearts  
  
One day they shall be called upon  
  
One day the Prophacy shall be fulfilled  
  
One day their destinys shall be bound  
  
One day all the Earth's Destiny shall be revealed 


	3. Chapter1: A New Life

Chapter One A New Life  
  
Skye and Sara were just regular girls living their lives from day to day. They thought nothing would change their lives until their parents died. Soon they left their hometown for a new life in Neo-Domino City, Japan.  
  
Yugi and Yami were just regular boys living in Neo-Domino City, Japan but soon they will get the shock of their lives.  
  
Jade Law and Maxine Hawk were just friends that met up in Neo-Domino City. They also know Skye and Sara they will soon be starting school after the weekend is over with Skye and Sara.  
  
Bakura and Ryou were just brothers and they are really different but got along with each other. They are really good friends with Yami and Yugi. They are waiting for the weekend to be over. Soon they will find someone they lost long ago.  
  
It was a cold night and Skye, Sara, and Jade was eating dinner. "Hey Skye what's the name of that new school that we will be going to tomorrow?" asked Jade. " The name's Neo-Domino High I think." Replied Skye. "Ok". As dinner and the night went on they started talking about the school and what they were going to wear and stuff like that soon it was time for them to go to sleep.  
  
The next morning they all woke up soon they were already for school. They didn't have the uniform yet so they decided to wear what they wanted for now until they'd get their uniforms which wouldn't be for another three weeks on so. Skye wore a black semi tight half sleeve hoodie with the words "SK8ER GIRL" in blue with silver lining around it. She also wore wide legged black baggy pants with blue and silver flames going down the sides with various pockets and zippers all around. Sara wore a black semi-tight shirt with sleeves up to her elbows with words "ANGEL" on it in light blue and silver lining. She too wore the same pants as Skye but hers had light blue twisting spirals down the sides. Jade also wore a black semi-tight shirt but it was sleeve-less and had the words "CLOWNS MADE ME DO IT" in lime green and silver lining. She too wore the same type of pants but hers had green thorns down the sides. " Hey do you guys got your pendants" Skye asked when they got down stairs, "Yea" replied Sara and Jade "Ok let rocket" said Skye and they grabbed their cd players, backpacks, and skateboards and headed out of the apartment. As they were going down the stairs they hopped on the rail and did a 50/50 grind and a 360 off the rail when they got down stairs. Soon they were rocketing down the sidewalk. While they were skating to school their friend Maxine caught up with them. "Sup" Maxine said, "Sup" they replied. As they were boarding to school they listened to cds, Skye was listening to Linkin Park, Sara was listening to P.O.D, Jade was listening to Ja Rule, while Maxine listened to Ashanti. When they got to the front gates of the school they took off their headphones and looked side to side around the courtyard full of teens. "Well a new start lets make the best of it." said Skye as they started skating into the new school. 


	4. Chapter2: New School, New People

Chapter 2 New School and New People  
  
Skye, Sara, Jade, and Maxine ollied up the steps and into the school. When they got to their lockers they immediately stuck their boards and gear into the locker and locked it up. Then the bell rang so they headed to class, which was Science. When they got there the teacher Ms. Matsudaria introduced them to the class. " Class! Class attention please!" yelled Ms. Matsudaria, "We have some new students today!" at this everyone turned their head. "This is Skye, Sara, Maxine, and Jade, they are transfer students from America and their new to the school so please make them feel comfortable, would anyone want to be one of their guides?" then everyone raised their hand " Well that would be Yami, Yugi, Bakura, and Ryou, please girls go take a seat with them" the Skye and the girls walked to their table. "Hi" all four of the guys said, "Sup" they all replied. "Ok well I'm Yugi, this is my twin Yami, and this is Bakura and his twin Ryou, Joey, Tristan, Seto, Tea, Mai, and Serenity." Yugi said. "Well I'm Skye and this is my twin Sara and that is Maxine and Jade." Skye said. "Ok can you hand me your schedule so we can check-out where your suppose to go." Said Yami. "Ok replied the girls and handed their stuff over. "Whoa" they said, "What" the girls said. "Well Skye has the exact same schedule as me, so does Yugi/Sara, Ryou/Jade, and Maxine/Bakura that's just weird." "Yeah but its ok with us." "Ok class its time for the lab but I'm going to assign you partners" "AWW" "ok" then Ms. Matsudaria started to call out the partners. Skye/Yami, Yugi/Sara, Maxine/Bakura, Jade/Ryou, Tea/Seto, Mai/Joey, Serenity/Tristan and the list just kept going until everyone was paired up. Soon everyone got to their partners and started to do the lab. Soon after Science Yami and Skye made their way to P.E while Sara and Yugi went to English, Bakura and Maxine to math, and Jade and Ryou to World History.  
  
"Ok class get ready because we're going to do some volleyball today!" "Yami I'll meet you out here after I finish." Said Skye and went into the locker room when she came out she was in black shorts and another half- sleeve hoodie and black shorts (and their not short yeah hear). When Yami came you he was wearing a black long t-shirt and black short that reached up to his knees. "Sup" Sup" " Do you want to be on my team?" both of them asked each other at the same time. "Ok? That was weird" Yami said, "Yeah anyway sure I'd like to be on your team." Said Skye " Ok cool!" "Ok class time to start" while Skye and Yami played volleyball Yugi and Sara was dealing with nouns and the bossy English teacher Mr. Bull. " God he's annoying," Said Sara " Yeah I know" replied Yugi. "Ok class now get started on finding those nouns, you can be in partners if you want." He said. "Cool do you want to be my partner?" Yugi asked shyly "sure" replied Skye with that they got to work. Elsewhere Maxine and Bakura were tackling math problems "God this is hard" she said "yeah"said Bakura. Then over in World History Jade and Ryou were learning about Greek Mythology "now class Athena was the goddess of wisdom" "He is so boring it's not like I know this or anything already" Jade said "Yea" replied Ryou. Back in P.E. Skye and Yami were unstoppable.  
  
Skye's P.O.V Wow I never thought we would get along I thought we would barely have anything in common. I mean I was the "Game Queen" back home but I didn't think I would find someone that is very similar to me beside the fact that he probably doesn't skateboard but he's still pretty cool and I still have a lot to learn about him.  
  
Mind Talk Between The Girls(yes that can do that more later on how)  
  
Skye: hey Sara, Maxine, Jade yeah hear me?  
  
Sara: yea  
  
Jade: Yo?  
  
Maxine: Sup?  
  
Skye: What do u girls think of these guys?  
  
Sara: Yugi is really nice and shy but he's cool and very cute  
  
Maxine: Bakura is kinda ok I mean he's cool and everything.  
  
Jade: Ryou is sweet and really nice  
  
Skye: Yami is a really great game master and everything he's really funny and cute but smart as well  
  
Maxine: Looks like Skye's got a "Game King" hahaha  
  
Sara: yea  
  
Jade: yup  
  
Skye: ok guys shut up I'm out I'll meet you at lunch  
  
Skye's P.O.V Soon the coach Miss.Kome said that we had to dress out so I went back to get changed, soon I came out all dressed up like I was before.  
  
Yami's P.O.V As soon as I got into the locker room and started to change I mind talked with the guys.  
  
Mind Talk Between Yami, Yugi, Bakura, and Ryou  
  
Yami: Hey what do you guys think of these girls  
  
Yugi: I think Sara is kinda cute and she's very funny  
  
Bakura: Maxine is badass she knows a lot of good stuff and I think I'm getting to like her  
  
Ryou: So are Jade she's nice, sweet, beautiful, smart and kind  
  
Yami: Yeah I really like Skye a lot she is cool, athletic, and a game mistress  
  
Bakura: Ooh I think Yami's found a "Game Queen"  
  
Yugi: Yea  
  
Ryou: yeah  
  
Yami: ok guys I'll see you at lunch  
  
Yami's P.O.V  
  
I walked out and found Skye sitting in the stands listening to her cdplayer and waiting for me. So I decided to sneak up on her, so I walked on the stairs up to the stands and I was right behind her when she said "Hey what sup Yami?" turning around to face me "How did you know?' "That you're right behind me well that's my secret so what sup?" she asked. "Oh nothing what are you listening to?" I asked. "Aaliyah she is so slammin I hate it that she died." "Whoa although I don't know her cuz they never play her around here she sounds cool though." "Yeah she is you wanna hear?" "Sure"  
  
Music  
  
I know you'll kill for me you'll die for me I know u like to rip and run the streets  
  
Yami's P.O.V  
  
" Wow she's got a good voice" "Yeah she's one of the best" "so do you wanna eat lunch with us?" "Sure I guess" "ok cool." Just then the bell rang so they made their way to the lunchroom.  
  
Sara's P.O.V  
  
As me and Yugi tried to finish our nouns assignment the teacher was just helping the other kids or just at his desk reading a "book". "Finally I finished have you Yugi?" "Yes just finished my last sentence" "ok great so what are your hobbies" " well I like playing games especially Duel Monsters and a lot of other things" "Cool I like Duel Monsters as well" "would you like to join us for lunch?" "Sure" I smiled he's really sweet.  
  
Yugi's P.O.V  
  
She's really fun I thin this girl's great. "Ok so what do u like to do" "well I like playing Duel Monsters like you but my sis is better then me, I also love skateboarding and inline rollerblading, and playing a lot of sports." "Wow" "does you skateboard or blade?" "Yea but I am an intermediate" "Cool do you guys know any skate parks around here the only places we know of is the hospital and the supermarket" "yeah I know a couple of skate parks maybe we can show you girls around sometime" "sweet it's a date hehe" " Yeah" I said blushing "Yugi we can go after school" "yeah I guess" "cool but did u bring your gear?" "Gear" "yes your blades or board" " Oh no I didn't but I can go home and get it." "Ok sure"  
  
Yugi's Mind Talk with Yami  
  
Yugi: Hey Yami?  
  
Yami: Yes Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Well I made a decision to show them around so can we quickly go home after school to get my board  
  
Yami: Maybe  
  
Yugi: Ok thanks Yami  
  
Yami: yeah  
  
Soon the bell rang for lunch so Sara and Yugi headed for lunchroom. Over there they met Skye and Yami.  
  
Maxine's P.O.V  
  
While in Math I got to know Bakura, I found out he was very kind but tough too. "So Bakura do you like to skateboard or roller blades?" "Yeah I love the rush that comes with it but I am only intermediate" "Sweet I'm an expert because of all the tricks I can pull but I have no idea if there are skate parks here and if there are then I have no idea where they are." " There is some around we can show you and your friends" "Ok sure" "Ok"  
  
Bakura's P.O.V  
  
Wow she's incredible I wonder how good she is. " Hey Bakura by the way did you bring your gear" "yeah I did" "Sweet I'll tell the girls at lunch" "Ok" Then the bell rang so they gathered up their things and went to the lunch room and met up with Skye, Yami, Sara, and Yugi. "Hey sup guys!" Maxine yelled.  
  
Jade's P.O.V  
  
Ryou was really a shy and reserved type a I kinda like that about him. "Ryou do you like to skateboard or rollerblades?" "Yeah but I'm only an intermediate' "oh well I can help you out on that I'm very good" "Ok that would be nice"  
  
Ryou's P.O.V  
  
Although World History is usually boring Jade is making it more bearable. "So do you know any skate parks?" she asked. "Yes as a matter of fact I do," I answered back." "Cool will you bring me to one sometime" "yeah sure I can bring you today if you would like" "Ok Sure" Then the bell rang so they got their things together and went to the lunchroom there they met up with the lot of them. "Yo sup guys?" said Jade. 


	5. Chapter3:Lunch and the End of the First ...

Chapter3 Lunch and the End of the First School Day  
  
Skye's P.O.V  
  
As we met up with the other Yami and me talked for a little while. "Hey Yami do you like to skateboard or rollerblades?" "Yeah but I'm only an intermediate why?" "Cause I was wondering if you knew any skate parks around here" "oh well yes I do I can take you there if you would like" "Yes I'd like that very much arigatou"  
  
Yami's P.O.V  
  
Great I actually got her to say yes I hope I don't do something stupid while we're over there.  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
Soon everyone got in line and Skye and the other girls got their trays first so Skye told Yami they would find a table to sit at. Soon Skye and the others found a table under a sakura tree, set their trays down, Skye took out her mini stereos and cd player, and popped in the cd 3LW in there. Soon it started playing one of their favorites and Skye got up and stared sing some lyrics and dancing some hip-hop.  
  
Skye and the girls sing along with the cd  
  
Yeah (uh), Uh-huh yeah, Uh-uh (uh) Yeah, uh huh (uh) yeah, uh-huh (I like this) Yeah, uh- huh (and another one) yeah, uh- huh (And another one) yeah uh-huh (Bad boy, 3LW,lets go) yeah uh-huh  
  
Rode up in the club like what I got the VIP on lock down Then I saw you staring at me The way we started to the back  
  
Just then Yami and the others arrived then they heard the music and wondered who it was singing then they saw Skye hip hop dancing then she did a quick back flip and turned around so she didn't see them, the girls were also singing with her at times.  
  
You make me think that you're the one Lickin' your lips at me for fun While the DJ's makin' 'em sweat Won't you come step to me  
  
Chorus  
  
If you wanna get down, baby, I do Holler at me, baby, uh-huh If you're rollin' deep tonight Then I do wanna know you  
  
But if you wanna get down, baby, it's cool Holler at me, baby, uh-huh If your love is ridiculous Then I do wanna get close to you  
  
"What is that music and what is Skye doing?" asked Yami and the others nodded, "She's practicing her hip hop dancing cuz she's gotta keep it up to date and that's half pop half hip hop 3LW their ok (sometimes)" Sara said. "Oh" the others replied and continued to watch.  
  
Your ice, your gear, your sex appeal Your game so tight, you got me feelin' Wantin' you alone we me Is the illest fantasy  
  
You make me feel like wylin' out Showin' you what it's all about, yeah Got it goin' on uptown Now let me see you work it out on me  
  
Chorus(I'm freggin lazy to post it up hehe)  
  
I'm sure you had me to get her, baby Baby, how can I just make you see I'm the only one you need So please let me know right now 'Cause it's true ('Cause it's true), I want you (I want you)  
  
Yami watched Skye dance he was entranced by her dancing. 'Wow she's really good I wonder' Yami thought. Skye danced so much that she didn't know that Yami and the others were watching her.  
  
(Come on, yeah Ladies and gentlemen I know I could make you scream like a woman' supposed to Seems like you wanna get closer Well, boo here's the ticket, come through, we could kick it One hun' twenty, five foot two??, my view with the sickest It's true, been convicted, I'm due for some kisses, I'm due for some huggin' And all them dudes that be buggin', I ain't with it I through with the thuggin', I'm due for some lovin' I need a wife in my life and ma; you're looking like you're due for a husband I choose not to love 'em These chicks runnin' around actin' like straight fools in the public Let's move with the subject because I came with a better plot Just play the game and you'll never flop It's in your brain, you're already hot But you ain't close to my face, so you better stop)  
  
Chorus x2  
  
That's cool, don't stop Ah-hah Yeah Yeah Uh-huh, uh-huh I like this  
  
Skye's P.O.V  
  
As soon as I made my last turn I heard clapping I turned around and then I saw Yami and everyone else clapping I felt so embarrassed but I was glad I was able to perform. "Wow how did you learn how to dance like that?" Tea asked. "Oh just practice and other things" I replied "Well your awesome" Tea said "Arigatou". We soon started to eat and talk and we got to know each other very well. Soon the bell rung and Skye, Yami, Sara, Yugi, Seto, and Tea went to Technology while Jade, Ryou, Maxine, Bakura, Tristan, Serenity, Joey, and Mai headed for Reading.  
  
In Technology Yami/Skye, Yugi/Sara, and Seto/Tea were paired up to work on computers to do a Microsoft PowerPoint Presentation. Skye and Yami made their presentation about Duel Monsters (Duh!), Sara and Yugi made a presentation about Egyptian History, and Tea and Seto made a presentation about Greek Mythology (I guess they were paying attention in history today).  
  
In Reading Jade/Ryou, Maxine/Bakura, Tristan/Serenity, and Joey/Mai were forced to act out scenes from "Romeo and Juliet" and it was extremely embarrassing. Joey was messing up on his lines, Mai was worried about falling off the balcony and breaking her heel of her shoe, and Tristan was mad at Bakura for hitting him with the plastic sword and was currently chasing him around the classroom (wondering where the teacher is? Well u'll find out rt now) the teacher was out taking a call from someone so the chaos continued.  
  
Soon it became the end of school and Skye/Yami, and Sara/Yugi were not finished with their presentations. "Oh no I guess we might have to get together for this" said Skye "Yeah I guess" replied Yami " Do you guys want to come over after you take us to the skate park?" asked Skye "Sure since Yugi has to pick up his gear that's ok" said Yami "Ok great" said Skye. 


	6. Chapter 4:Meeting Grandpa and the Skate ...

Chapter4 Meeting Grandpa and Skate Park  
  
Soon everyone headed out of their classroom and into the halls some left school as soon as they were let out but others like Yami and Skye stayed to get their stuff.  
  
Skye' P.O.V  
  
After I finished saving the stuff in Technology I got out of class and went to my locker. I got out me gear and board and boarded over to Yami while he was taking out his. "Hey sup?" "Oh nothing much" "so we going to the skate park?" "No not yet Yugi's still got to go home and get his board and gear." "Oh ok but how is gonna get home?" "He's getting dropped off by Joey and Tristan" "oh ok well lets roll so we can get there before Yugi" "ok sure Bakura and Ryou lets go but we're stopping by my place ok?" "Ok sure" "yea whatever" "ok come on Sara, Maxine, Jade we gotta stop by Yami's for a bit". So with that boarded out of the door. Outside Skye ollied onto the rail then 50/50 grinded all the way to the bottom and 360 off it.  
  
Yami's P.O.V  
  
' Wow she's amazing I can't wait to see what will happen when we get to the skate park' "that was a sweet landing Skye" Yami said "Arigatou" replied Skye. 'She smiled at me wow I will never forget that smile' (sorry if that got a lil sappy) "ok Yami do we have to stop for food and water? Cuz it seems like were going some where besides your house" Sara asked. "Oh crap we just pasted it sorry" "that's ok". As soon as we got there we saw Yugi being dropped off. We greeted him and went inside. (I wonder what took them so long?) "Ok guys I'll go grab my stuff and we'll get going" "ok" we replied back as Yugi went upstairs. Soon Grandpa showed up. "Hello grandpa" "Why hello Yami, Ryou, Bakura, who are these girls new friends of yours" "yes grandpa they are this is Skye, Sara, Jade, and Maxine" "hello" "plz" "to" "meet you" they said as shock his hand. "We're going to show them around" "ok sure" "Grandpa can we go to their house after because Skye/me and Yugi/ her sister have to finish our PowerPoint Presentation so we can turn it in tomorrow?" "I guess that would be ok just be back by 11:00pm ok?" "Yes grandpa" "Yes grandpa"  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
After that they left for the skate park. Along the way they talked more and showed off their skating talents. How good Skye impressed all the boys and the other girls skated. "So how did you girls get to be so good at this?" asked Ryou. "Well we have been doing this since all of us were eight and so we have had a lot of practice," replied Jade. Soon after 45 minutes they got to the skate park. It had a whole bunch of things like rails, verts, bowls, and ramps. Skye and the other girls grinned " ok girls lets get started!!" With that the girls took off, Skye was Air walking and One Foot Japanning in the vert, Sara was grinding along the rails, and Maxine and Jade were doing melons and 360s off the ramps. The boys were yet again amazed by what these girls could do now it was their turn to show off. Soon Yami was working the vert with Skye, Yugi grinding with Sara, and Ryou and Bakura working the ramps with Jade and Maxine. After an hour and a half the girls and guys were wasted almost so they caught their breath while they listened to some music and drank some Gatorade. Skye popped in an Avril Lavigne cd and let it play. Soon it got to Skye's favorite song so she started to sing and dance.  
  
Song Sk8er Boi  
  
He was boy She was a girl Can I make it anymore obvious He was a punk She did ballet What more can I say  
  
Skye sang her heart out and Yami was greeted with her wonderful voice once again. He watched her dance and heard her sing.  
  
He wanted her She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well But all of her friends stuck up their nose They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
He was a skater boy she said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her She had a pretty face But her head was up in space She needed to come back down to earth  
  
Five years from now she sits at home feeding a baby she's all alone She turns on TV guess who she sees Skate Boy rocking up MTV She calls up her friends they already know They've all got tickets to see the show She tags along and stands in the crowd Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
He was a skater boy She said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a superstar Slammin on his guitar Does you pretty face see what he's worth  
  
He was a skater boy She said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a superstar Slammin on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out Well tough luck that boy's mine now We are more then just good friends This is how the story ends Too bad that you couldn't see See the man that boy could be There is more then meets the eye I see the soul that is in side  
  
He's just a boy And I'm just a girl Can I make it anymore obvious We are in love haven't you heard How we rock each other's worlds  
  
I'm with the skater boy I said see you later boy I'll be backstage after the show I'll be at his studio singing a song We wrote about a girl he used to know  
  
I'm with the skate boy I said see you later boy I'll be back stage after the show I'll be at his studio singing a song We wrote about a girl he used to know  
  
Then the music faded and once again Yami and the others had to clap. "Arigatou guys" everyone just smiled and went on skating. Soon around 5:00 they left the skate park Skye, Sara, and Jade went home with Yami, Yugi, and Ryou and Bakura took Maxine home. 


	7. Chapter 5:Getting Started On Homework a...

Chapter5 Getting Started With Homework and the Days Roll By  
  
As soon as Skye, Sara, and Jade got home with Yami, Yugi, and Ryou they all said "Ahh Home Sweet Home" said Jade when they got to her door. "Um where are your parents so we may greet them and so they know about us" asked Yami as Yugi and Ryou agreed "Um we're orphans the only one that has a family is Maxine. They are the only family I have'' replied Skye. "Oh" and that shut them up. Skye, Sara and Jade looked kind of forlorn but soon snapped out of it. "Oh well do you guys want anything to eat or drink?" asked Sara as Skye went to go put on the two computers, after went to sit down, and put the Blade II Soundtrack in the surround sound stereo system. "Um I guess water would be fine right guys," replied Yugi as Yami and Ryou nodded.  
  
Elsewhere at Maxine's house she and Bakura was working on their Reading homework. "Your parents really care about you" "Yeah their real supportive but sometimes they get on my nerves." "Yeah some parents can do that sometimes without knowing but it's ok" "Yeah kind of" with that they continued working.  
  
"Do your have the disk Skye?" "Yes Yami" "ok" and started with their homework as soon as she pooped in the disk. "Do you have the disk Sara" "uh" she searches her pockets on her pants "oh here it is" she took it out of her bottom pants pocket and gave it to Yugi to upload onto the computer. Over at the coffee table Jade and Ryou worked on their reading homework which was reciting some lines from Romeo and Juliet (hehe which was embarrassing and Bakura and Maxine were working on and other assignment cuz they finished already) "Romeo Romeo where for out thou Romeo deny thy father and refuse thy name then I no longer shall be a Capulet"  
  
Soon Skye and Yami finished their homework so they went up stairs to Skye's room. When they got there Yami was surprised by its design. It was Chinese style with black carpeting and blue wallpaper with black dragon prints on it. Her bed was a futon, she hade a black Chinese coffee table with flat pillows to sit on, flat screen TV mounted to the wall, DVD player, game cube, ps, ps2, laptop sitting on a black desk, and other things. Skye turned on the DVD player and TV and put in the DVD Twin Warriors.  
  
Down stairs Jade and Ryou soon got tired of reciting lines and Yugi and Sara had just finished so they went upstairs to going Skye and Yami but not before taking a look at Sara and Jade's rooms.  
  
Sara's room is mostly white and baby blue. The style is just mostly things with angels on them or a lot of anime. She had the almost exact stuff as Skye but for a couple of differences. Jade's room was mostly earthy colors and had a style that was anything that looked natural.  
  
Over at Maxine's house Bakura and she just finished on their work sheet and were just watching cable. Maxine's room is mostly red and black. It has a lot of dragons and flames. It was mostly slate style like metal gothic. (They designed all their room) They mostly also got all the same things but different brands, colors, and the way they were arranged.  
  
Soon it was dinnertime and the girls asked the guys if they wanted to stay for dinner and Yami and Yugi said yes and Ryou went to call his parents and came back in a minute saying they said yes. As they sat down they watched the girls cook for them. They were surprised at how skillfully they worked with everything. As soon as they were done they set the table and everyone sat around it. They had gohan, beef and broccoli, egg drop soup and Ripe Fruit. Soon they finished the boys went home but not without a farewell and arigatou to them.  
  
As Yami and Yugi walked home they talked about the girls. "So what do you really think about them Yugi?" "Their pretty cool if you ask me Yami, why?" "Because I sense a strong power in them" "Yeah I did sense some sort of power but I didn't know what it was, so we have to see how this all plays out?" "Right"  
  
Back at the girls place, "I sense something powerful about those guys don't you" asked Skye. "Yeah a strong power" replied Jade. "Yes a large strong power I wonder what it is though," said Sara. "Guess we have to see how this plays out" said Skye. So they went about their business for the night and soon fell asleep.  
  
Soon the week rolled by with homework done with the guys. (Isn't it weird they are always paired up?) Skye and Sara driving to West Domino City to go visit their best friend Sophie and Ludy to see how their doing and what they have been up to since they moved and how Brownie has been too. Soon Thursday afternoon arrived and school had just ended. Skye, Sara, Maxine, and Jade became best friends with Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura and the others. 


	8. Chapter6: Lets Start A Sleepover

Chapter6 Lets Start A Sleepover  
  
On Friday afternoon Skye and the other girls (plus Tea, Mai, and Serenity) decided to hold a sleepover at Skye, Sara, and Jade's apartment and the whole gang was invited. When Skye got home she went to call Sophie and Ludy to invite them over for the sleepover too. Skye on the phone "Hi Sup? Ludy" "Oh nothing much" "You and Sophie doing anything tonight?" "Nope" "Do you want to come over to our sleep over?" "Sure oh gotta go Brownie the other dogs fell asleep on Sophie again" in the background Skye could hear Sophie yelling "WHOA! GET OFF OF ME! LUDY HELP ME!" "Ok Bye" and d with that Skye hung up.  
  
Soon they got to work on the sleepover. Skye and Sara went out to buys snacks and drinks. While the rest of them decorated and cleaned. Soon Skye and Sara came back and began to help clean too. (Before they came back Mai, Tea, and Serenity already left) Soon they were finished and ready the doorbell rang.  
  
When Tea and the other two left  
  
Muto Residence: "Grandpa can we go to Skye's house for a sleepover?" " Sure go ahead" "Arigatou Grandpa" they said as they went upstairs to pack a small duffle and their sleeping bags.  
  
Bakura Residence: "Mom can we go to our friends house for a sleep over?" "Sure go on" "Thanks mom " then Ryou and Bakura went upstairs to their room to go pack a duffle.  
  
Gardener Residence: "Can I go to a sleepover?" "Sure Tea is it at your new friend's house what her name Ski?" " It's Skye mom and yes it is" "Well that's ok sure" then she went to her room to go pack a backpack.  
  
Taylor Residence: "Hey mom can I go to Skye's house for a sleepover?" "Sure Tristan" "Arigatou Mom!" Tristan shouted as he head upstairs and slammed the door to his room to pack a duffle. 


	9. Chapter7:Party Time and Truth Or Dare

Chapter7 Party Time and Truth  
  
Soon the doorbell rang and Skye told Sara to get it while she put in some P.O.D in the stereo and started blasting it through the speakers.  
  
At the door Sara was letting them in and they were taking off their shoes. Soon Skye appeared at the doorway and said, "What up guys and girls let the party begin"  
  
Skye and Sara lead them to a room where everything was. They set their bags down and Joey went for the snacks. "Ok everyone this is Sophie and Ludy" said Skye. "Hi" said Sophie who was chewing on a piece of chocolate, "Hi" said Ludy who was munching on Flaming Hots" "Oh no where did Sophie get the chocolate!" Skye screamed "Oh No everyone hide now" Skye said as everyone grabbed someone and hid and since Yami was the only on left Skye grabbed him and they hid behind the couch as Sophie went to hyper mode. After fifteen minutes of hiding behind the couch Sophie finally calmed down.  
  
"Finally I didn't think you would clam down" said Skye jumping over the couch to sit down as everyone else emerged from their hiding place. "Um.um.sure.whatever" said Sophie. "Ok time for Truth or Dare " said Skye  
  
RP kind of  
  
Skye- Bakura Truth or Dare  
  
Bakura- Dare  
  
Skye-Ok you asked for it I dare you to kiss Maxine on the cheek  
  
Bakura- WHAT!  
  
Maxine- Say What! *mumbles* traitor  
  
Skye-Come on a dare is a dare  
  
Bakura- Aww Crap fine * kisses Maxine on the cheek very lightly *  
  
Skye and everyone (except Maxine and Bakura)- AWW how cute  
  
Bakura and Maxine- SHUT UP! *blushes*  
  
Bakura- Yami Truth or Dare  
  
Yami- Dare  
  
Bakura- *snickers* I dare you to *evilly grins* kiss Skye on the lips for one minute  
  
Skye and Yami- SAY WHAT!!! Oh Crap!  
  
Yami *kisses Skye on the lips for a minute and then pulls back*  
  
Skye-*blushes very much*  
  
Yami- *Red like a tomato* Tea truth or dare  
  
Tea- truth  
  
Yami- does you like Seto?  
  
Tea- *whispers* Yes  
  
Yami- I can't I mean "we" can't hear you  
  
Tea- Fine yes I do I like him very much  
  
Seto- *Totally and utterly shocked chocks on his soda* you really like me?  
  
Tea- Yes a lot  
  
Suddenly they're on the floor kissing Skye- Get a room you two geez  
  
Tea-uh *blushes* Sophie Truth or Dare  
  
Sophie- Dare  
  
Tea- Fine I dare you to try and beat Yami at Tekken Tag Tournament  
  
Sophie- Sure why not  
  
Skye sets up her ps2 so they can play  
  
Sophie-* picks Ling Xiayou and Nina Williams*  
  
Yami- * picks Eddy Gordo and Jin Kazama  
  
Skye- lets get ready to rumble this is a 2-3 round battle players ready! set! Battle!  
  
With that Sophie and Yami began their attacks  
  
Sophie/Xiayou: Punches Yami/Jin and jumps over and kicks him in the back  
  
Yami/Eddy- Break Dances and lowers down Sophie/Xiayou's life points  
  
Sophie/Nina-kicks Yami/Eddy where it counts and Yami/Eddy falls  
  
Yami/Jin-Punches Sophie/Nina and knocks her down and hits her six times  
  
Sophie/Xiayou- Rams into Yami/Jin taking away all life points from Yami/Jin's life meter  
  
Skye- Round one Sophie/Xiayou and Sophie/Nina!!  
  
Then the game starts up again  
  
Yami/Eddy- knocks Sophie/Nina off her feet and hits her as she falls  
  
Sophie/Nina- rams into Yami/Eddy and strangles him and breaks his leg  
  
Yami/Jin- Rams Sophie/Nina and punches her.  
  
Sophie/Xiayou- uses the powerful kick to send Yami/Jin's life points to be cut in half  
  
Yami/Jin-Uppercuts Sophie/Xiayou bringing down her life points 2/4 lower  
  
Sophie/Xiayou- Powers up and kicks Yami/Eddy to the ground then jumps up and lands on her feet on him taking away all his life points  
  
Skye-Whoa Sophie Wins  
  
Sophie-Hell Yea! Sweet Victory!  
  
Yami- I'll get you next time  
  
Sophie-Yeah once in a blue moon  
  
Skye-Ok calm down Sophie ok let's get back to the game  
  
Sophie-Ok anyways Ryou truth or dare  
  
Ryou-Truth  
  
Sophie- what do you think about Jade?  
  
Jade-*listening carefully*  
  
Ryou- I think she's um smart, beautiful, kind, and awesome. *blushes*  
  
Bakura- AWW how sweet  
  
Ryou- SHUT UP!  
  
Jade- That's what you really think of me  
  
Ryou- Yeah *still blushing*  
  
Jade-That's the sweetest thing anyone has said about me Arigatou  
  
Ryou- your welcome um Ludy Truth or dare  
  
Ludy- um dare  
  
Ryou- I dare you to fight Tristan  
  
Ludy- Sure um where is he anyhow and Serenity too  
  
Skye-* hears moving from behind the couch* *looks over behind the couch then mentions Joey to come over*  
  
Joey- *mouthing* what  
  
Skye- *mouthing* Joey just get your ass over here  
  
Joey- *looks over the couch and sees Serenity and Tristan making out! * HOLY CRAP! SERENITY! TRISTAN!  
  
Tristan and Serenity- Oh no  
  
Serenity- Big Brother plz don't mad and don't tell dad  
  
Joey- It's ok I was just surprised and anyway I trust Tristan  
  
Tristan- Thanks man  
  
Joey- No problem and anyways you have been dared to fight Ludy  
  
Tristan- Really ok brings it on!  
  
Ludy- Its already been brought  
  
Skye- lets go to the training room  
  
In the Training Room  
  
Skye- ok tonight's fight is Ludy verses Tristan let the match begin fighters READY. SET. Battle.  
  
Ludy- kicked Tristan in the stomach and charges him down  
  
Tristan-Blocks Ludy's kicks and punches but soon gets knocked down by being punched in the right place in his stomach and stunned  
  
Skye- The winner is Ludy  
  
Ludy- Sweet but good job Tristan you were a formidable opponent  
  
Tristan- * who has just recovered* Thanks you were a worth one as well  
  
Skye-Ok back to the room to continue this game  
  
Back in that room  
  
Ludy- Yugi Truth or dare  
  
Yugi- Truth  
  
Ludy- who do you have a crush on?  
  
Yugi- * blushes* Uh. Sara  
  
Sara- *big time surprised* really?!  
  
Yugi- Well Yeah  
  
Skye- Ok love fest is over  
  
Yugi- Mai truth or dare  
  
Mai- Dare I ain't gonna back down easy  
  
Yugi- Ok I dare you to take off your seven layers off makeup and leave it off for the rest of the game  
  
Mai- Damn! Blast you Yugi! *Takes off make up* There happy  
  
Yugi- Yes * starts laughing*  
  
Mai- Ok? Skye truth or dare  
  
Skye- Dare and bring it on sister  
  
Mai- Fine your dare is to put make up on Joey sorry Joey but you'll have to suffer for making me drop my food at lunch  
  
Joey- Oh Crud  
  
Skye- Ok * starts putting on make up on Joey  
  
After 10 minutes of much struggling  
  
Skye- there finished * moves away from Joey*  
  
Everyone but Joey- HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Skye- * Hands Joey a mirror*  
  
Joey- Holy F**king Crap! *Runs to the bathroom turns on the faucet and slams the door shut*  
  
  
  
Five minutes later after much scrubbing  
  
Joey- Ahh that's better  
  
Skye- Maxine truth or dare  
  
Maxine- Truth  
  
Skye- Maxine what was the worst thing you have ever done  
  
Maxine- Well I almost burned the house down while cooking  
  
Everyone- OOH  
  
Skye- does anyone wants to end this game?  
  
Everyone- YES  
  
Skye- Ok fine game over  
  
Ok we hope you enjoyed this chapter  
  
Yami- R+R Plz  
  
Sophie- HAHA I Beat Yami! ^___________^ 


	10. Chapter8:Have You Ever

Chapter8 Have You Ever  
  
RP  
  
Skye- ok time for a new game  
  
Yami- what is it?  
  
Skye- Have You Ever  
  
Soon Sara came out of the kitchen with glasses of sprite for everyone but Ludy who got root beer  
  
Skye- ok we just go around in a circle asking questions and f you have done what that question's asked you drink your sprite or in Ludy's case root beer.  
  
Sara- I'll go first have you ever cheated on a test?  
  
Joey and Tristan drank  
  
Yugi- I knew it  
  
Sara- off whom?  
  
Joey- Seto  
  
Tristan- Seto  
  
Seto- Say what! You dumbasses!  
  
Yugi- ok my turn have you ever kissed a person that is the same gender as you?  
  
Tristan drinks  
  
Yugi- ok? How come?  
  
Tristan- I was really drunk and I thought that was my girlfriend  
  
Everyone- Sick!  
  
Skye- my turn Ok have you ever attempted suicide?  
  
Ludy, Sophie, Sara, Skye, and Jade drank  
  
Ludy- my parents hated me and I was never good enough  
  
Sophie- What Ludy said  
  
Skye- Since my parents died a felt nothing mattered any more  
  
Sara and Jade- What she said  
  
Yugi- I feel so sorry for you *hugs Sara*  
  
Skye, Sara, Jade, Ludy, and Sophie- Don't be  
  
Yami- Ok my turn have you ever killed someone?  
  
Ludy drinks  
  
Everyone- Say What!  
  
Ludy- I took this past lifetime quiz and I got murder *shrugs*  
  
Everyone- Ok?  
  
Sophie- my turn Have you ever almost ran over someone?  
  
Skye, Sophie, Ludy, and Joey drank  
  
Skye- I almost ran over my grandma once accident  
  
Sophie- I almost ran over my mom and two sisters while playing with my dad's new car  
  
Joey- I almost ran over my dad with the car he bought me  
  
Ludy- I ran over my parents but didn't kill them but it was an accident I swear!  
  
Ludy- um has you ever cut your self purposely?  
  
Skye, Seto, and Ludy drank  
  
Ludy- How come you guys?  
  
Skye- Cause I was so frustrated and my world was falling apart  
  
Seto- same what Skye said.  
  
Skye- Ok any more questions?  
  
Bakura- Have you accidentally ever seen a person of the opposite gender nude?  
  
Tristan, Serenity, and Tea drank  
  
Bakura- how?  
  
Tristan- I walked in on a friend  
  
Serenity- I walked in on Joey in the bathroom after a his morning shower  
  
Tea- I did that to my bro  
  
Bakura- ok?  
  
Maxine- have you ever got hyper eating chocolate?  
  
Yami, Skye, Sara, Yugi, Sophie, drank  
  
All of them- Got hyper on it at lunch so sue me!  
  
Ryou-Ok have you ever stolen something expensive  
  
Bakura drank  
  
Ryou-Should have know what did you steal  
  
Bakura- A Rolex but moms found it and made me give it back  
  
Ryou- Ok?  
  
Jade- Have you ever-smoked pot?  
  
Joey Drank  
  
Serenity- WHAT THE  
  
Joey- a couple of girls tempted me how could I resisted  
  
Serenity and Mai- Joey you are so stupid  
  
Tea- have you ever jumped off a cliff?  
  
Skye, Sara, Jade, Maxine, Bakura, and Yami drank  
  
Tea- how did you survive?  
  
Skye and Yami- we bunggy (sp?) jumped baka!  
  
The rest - *sweat drops*  
  
Seto- Have you ever put a virus or at least made one and sent it through e- mail?  
  
Skye, Sara, Jade, Maxine, Seto, Ludy, and Sophie drank  
  
Everyone else but them- ok?  
  
All of them who drank- For Revenge  
  
Tristan- uh have you ever almost or maybe burned down your house  
  
Maxine and Joey drank  
  
Joey- I was klutzy and a cloth caught in fire  
  
Maxine- I was cooking and the phone rang and when I came back some cloths got on fire and spreading so I had to bring out the fire extinguisher  
  
Serenity- ok have you ever gone to a concert if so whose?  
  
Skye, Sara, Jade, Maxine, Ludy, and Sophie drank  
  
Skye and Sara- Linkin Park!!!  
  
Jade and Maxine- P.O.D.!!!!!  
  
Ludy and Sophie- Phil Collins!  
  
Joey- Have you ever hacked into somewhere/  
  
Skye, Maxine, Seto, and Ludy drank-  
  
Skye- School Files to change a couple of scheduled games nothing else ' maybe a few things other then that'  
  
Maxine- what Skye said  
  
Seto- Government Files to check out some things  
  
Ludy- what Seto said  
  
Mai- have you ever had a major make- up problem?  
  
Mai was the only one who drank  
  
Everyone-....  
  
Skye- well that was interesting but I want to end this game.  
  
Everyone-Ok  
  
Skye- lets take a break but the last game is next so watch out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Ok that's the end I hope u like this chapter  
  
If your one of those people that is still reading this plz R+R and the action is coming in the 10 chapter so plz stay curious.  
  
~Lil' Sage 


	11. Disclaimer 2

Disclaimer 2  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh those other dudes do I only own Maxine, Jade, Sara, Skye, Ludy, Sophie, and my new character Patty.  
  
~Lil' Sage 


	12. Chapter 9: Slowly Falling For Each Other...

Hey Everyone I'm bac haha. Oh well here is the chapter u have been waiting for, for those who are still reading this.  
  
Key: 'Thoughts' "Speaking" Scene change or point of view (A/N author's notes)  
  
Chapter9 Slowly falling for each other and Karaoke Time  
  
Skye's P.O.V  
  
As soon as we ended the game Joey went to the snack table to scarf down some food while Mai was telling him to stop stuffing food down his mouth like a pig. Sara and Yugi were just talking on the couch with Maxine, Bakura, Ryou, and Jade. Serenity and Tristan went out to the porch to talk while Seto and Tea talked in a corner. As for me I felt kind of lonely so I went upstairs to my room. When I got there I went to the balcony to look at the stars and to relax for the next game. Soon I saw a shooting star so I made a wish 'I wish my life would be anything but ordinary' after that I continued to relax.  
  
Downstairs Yami's P.O.V  
  
Everyone was talking and hanging around. Then I saw her (Skye) standing there watching everyone. Soon I saw her looking at me then turn away to head up to her room. But before I could follow Ludy busted out of the bathroom looking like a rabid zebra. "Holy crap" I screamed, "Okay??" everyone said. "What" Ludy said "nothing" the others replied.  
  
Ryou's P.O.V  
  
'That girl Sophie looks way too much like Bakura and me I wonder' "hey Bakura can I talk to you" "Yeah Sure" we moved to a corner away from everyone else. "Did we ever have a sister?" I asked to Bakura. Bakura seemed to be contemplating on something before answering. "Yeah once but something happened to her why?" he asked. "Well I think I just found her," I said pointing at Sophie. "That girl? Sophie you gotta be kidding me!?" said Bakura. "Well what was your sister's name?" I asked. " Um. I believe it was Sophia Angelina why?" "Well let's ask what her name is" "Fine" "fine" I walked up to her "Um Sophie what is your full name?" I asked. " Oh um. Sophia Angelina something I don't remember my last name though because I'm adopted." She said. "Oh okay" I said and walked back to Bakura. "I told you stupid she is our sister!" I said smacking him on the head. " Oh well how the hell was I suppose to know?!" he replied smacking me back. " Do you think we should tell her??" I asked. "Yes but when the time is right" he replied.  
  
Yami's P.O.V  
  
I soon went upstairs to see what Skye was up to. Soon I reached her door but when I went in I saw her staring up at the stars on her balcony. The way the moon shined on her face made her look like a beautiful, mysterious, angel of darkness. Soon she turned her head to look at me. "Lo'" she said "hey" I said back. " What are you doing here?" she asked me " Oh just wondering where you were" " oh well come out here and join me" "okay sure" I walked out to meet her. "So what do you think should be the last game?" she asked me, " I have an idea um. How about boys versus girls karaoke?" "Hm. yea that sounds good thanks Yami" she said as her face brightened a bit. The she gave me one of the things that I thought she would never give me. She game me a kiss on the cheek, soon she started to walk away but before she walked out the door she turned to me and asked "Are you coming or not?" then I just snapped out of my daydream about her and joined her to go. I quickly grabbed her hand as she started down the stairs.  
  
Downstairs Skye's P.O.V  
  
I kind of was shocked that he grabbed my hand as we walked. Soon Sophie walked up to us and said" Hey Skye guess what Ludy and me are going to your school next week and Ludy found her sister. It think she might be coming soon Ludy had invited her over is that okay?" "Yea" I replied " but why are you guys moving to the same school as us?" then Ludy the rabid zebra ran up to us and said " be cause this dumbass dude named Jorge blew up the stupid science lab and that set the whole freggin school on fire *mutters* dumbass" "oh ok well that's cool when is your sister getting here?" I asked. Suddenly the doorbell rang " um I guess right now" said L.T.R.Z "great" I said and went to answer the door.  
  
At the Door  
  
" Holy Shit!!" Skye said as she saw Ludy's sister in front of her. " Holy" the sister said " Patty is that you?" "Skye is that you" they said together. Then suddenly they did this old hand shake that they used to do when they were back in America. "Shit it is you how you been Patty" "Just fine how have you been hangin?" "Pretty good, come in and join the party!" Skye said as Patty walked in and on the way back to the others they slowly repeated what happened over the time they had be apart.  
  
In the room with the others Sara's P.O.V  
  
When my sis got back from answering the door I immediately noticed who was at her side, it was Patty but I had no idea how come she was here so I quickly got up to talk to her. Once I got there i said" Hi Patty" "Hey Sara" she replied " How you been?" she asked. "I'm fine" I replied. "Hey I came up well Yami and I came up with a game." Said Skye "Cool" I said back and she explained the rules.  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
"Ok it is Karaoke boys verses girls and the judges are Ludy, Sophie, and Patty" Skye said, "ok the boys will go first," Yami said. "Fine you have ten minutes to get ready" Sara said. Then the boys went into the kitchen to plan some of them muttering "damn" and Seto shoving all the guys in there and also smacking Yami on the head for getting them into this mess.  
  
In the kitchen  
  
"So what do you think we should sing?" asked Seto still glaring at Yami. "Well do you guys know LFO (I know I know they r so old but wat can I say I couldn't really think of anything else -.-' *thinxs *dear lord here comes the flames shit)?" asked Joey. "Yeah we know them," said the others "I like the song Girl On TV (baka baka damn *smacks forehead* I was a such a baka at the time but the past is the past on with the fic)" said Yugi. "Yeah I guess we'll sing that," said Seto. "Great now how will we wear our clothes?" said Yami. "Um let me think" said Seto "hey guys five minutes left!!!!" yelled Sara from where the rest were "patiently" waiting. "Uh.I know," said Yugi. All the boys turned to him with a surprised look on their face. "Um.I got some uh. Clothes they would pretty much fit you all" (he's not vertically challenged in this fic) "uh..ok where are they?" asked Tristan. "Right here" said Yugi pulling on a bag. The guys eyes widened at the site of the clothes, they hey quickly got changed.  
  
where the girls were at  
  
"Great their finally coming out geez they took long en..whoa" said Maxine. Skye said " Huh HOEE!!" but suddenly Patty, Ludy, and Sophie started singing "IN A CBIN BY THE WOOD LITTLE MAN BY WINDOW STOOD SAW A RABBIT HOPPING BY KNOCKING AT THE DOOR!!" then Sara and Skye started singing with them "HELP ME HELP ME RABBIT SAID 'FORE THE HUNTER SHOOTS ME DEAD WON'T YOU LET ME COME INSIDE KEEP ME SAFE FROM HARM!?"  
  
~~~* Turning to RP mode *~~~  
  
Yami- ok?  
  
Yugi-um?  
  
Skye, Sara, Ludy, Patty, and Sophie- WHAT!!!???  
  
Everyone- nothing  
  
*the guys were dressed in baggy pants, baggy shirt and other items you can say they almost looked like gangsters*  
  
Seto- We're going to sing Girl On TV by LFO *Gives CD to Patty  
  
Patty- Fine *Puts CD in*  
  
*Singing*  
  
All the guys- *looking at the girls* OOOH yeah I'm wishing and falling star wondering where you are I wish  
  
Tristan- *sings in front of Serenity*  
  
Wish for you on a falling star,  
  
Wondering where you are  
  
Do I ever cross your mind,  
  
In the warm sunshine  
  
She's from the city of angels,  
  
Like Bette Davis, James Dean and Gable  
  
Never know what she means to me  
  
I fell for the girl that's on TV  
  
Serenity- *blushes*  
  
Seto- *winks at Tea*  
  
Met her at a counter affair,  
  
She wore a green dress & everybody was there  
  
Felt out of place till she looked into my eyes,  
  
Shook her hand around 9 p.m.  
  
And I'm never gonna be the same again,  
  
Never had to be on a movie screen  
  
To be the leading lady in all my dreams.  
  
Tea- *blushes*  
  
Yugi- *winks at Sara*  
  
Shooby doo-wap and Scooby snacks,  
  
Met a fly girl and I can't relax,  
  
The only problem is she's a movie star, Oh, oh,  
  
My friends they won't believe me, If they could only see me  
  
At the risk of sounding cheesy, think I fell for the girl on TV  
  
Sara- *turns apple red*  
  
Yami-  
  
Everybody knows her name wanna take a picture and their glad she came  
  
But I just want to be there when she's down down (Be there when she's down)  
  
I don't want her autograph I just want to call her up and make her laugh  
  
Never had to be on a movie screen to be the leading lady in all my dreams  
  
Joey-* grins stupidly at Mai*  
  
Shooby doo-wap & Scooby Snacks,  
  
Met a fly girl and I can't relax,  
  
The only problem is she's a movie star, Oh, oh  
  
My friends they won't believe me, If they could only see me  
  
At the risk of sounding cheesy, think I fell for the girl on TV  
  
Mai- * smiles*  
  
Ryou- * smiles at Jade*  
  
Wish for you on a falling star,  
  
Wondering where you are  
  
Do I ever cross your mind,  
  
In the warm sunshine  
  
She's from, the city of angels,  
  
Like Bette Davis, James Dean and Gable  
  
Never know what she means to me  
  
I fell for the girl that's on TV  
  
Jade-* smiles back*  
  
Bakura- *smirks at Maxine*  
  
( I wish for you on a falling star) I'm wishing on a star  
  
And I'm wondering where you are (Wondering where you are)  
  
Do I cross your mind in the warm sunshine.  
  
Maxine- *smirks back*  
  
Yami- *hold's Skye's hand*  
  
(Rap)  
  
So I wish for you on a bright shining star everywhere I look there you are  
  
It's the girl in the green dress she took my breath away  
  
And now I look to the sky for a better day  
  
Shooby do-wap and Scooby snacks I met a fly girl and I can't relax  
  
Never had to be on a movie screen cuz she's the leading lady in all my dreams come on  
  
Skye- *thinks* what the?!  
  
Seto and Bakura-  
  
Wish for you on a falling star  
  
Wondering where you are  
  
Do I ever cross your mind  
  
In the warm sunshine  
  
She's from, the city of angels,  
  
Like Bette Davis, James Dean, and Gable  
  
Never know what she means to me  
  
I fell for the girl that's on TV  
  
Joey and Ryou-  
  
Wish for you on a falling star  
  
Wondering where you are  
  
Do I ever cross your mind  
  
In the warm sunshine  
  
She's from, the city of angels,  
  
Like Bette Davis, James Dean, and Gable  
  
Never know what she means to me  
  
I fell for the girl that's on TV  
  
All- I'm wishing, I'm wishing away. *Getting into a stance*  
  
*End Music*  
  
Skye- That was great you guys *hugs Yami*  
  
Yugi- thanks  
  
Sophie- Yugi your hair is really pointy *touches a tip* oww it pricked me! Well you guys get a 3  
  
Patty-3  
  
Ludy a.k.a. the rabid zebra- 3  
  
Seto- Say What?!  
  
Sara- Dude that's good  
  
Seto- Oh =S  
  
Skye- ok girls plan time  
  
All the girls- *walk into the kitchen*  
  
Skye- what should we sing?  
  
Sara- Aaliyah  
  
Jade- Are You That Somebody  
  
Skye- Excellent  
  
Maxine- I agree  
  
Skye- I also have an idea on how to dress up.  
  
All girls- Walk out of kitchen after getting dressed  
  
Skye- *dressed up in a black non-sleeve ¾ hoodie, black baggy pants, and a jacket vest thingy. Her hair was done up with two pig tails at the back of her head with a beanie*  
  
Sara- *dressed in a light-blue ¾ half sleeve shirt and light blue baggy pants. Her hair was put in a loose ponytail. *  
  
Maxine- *dressed in a red ¾ spaghetti straps shirt and red baggy pants. Her hair was done in a loose but neat bun*  
  
Jade- *dressed in a green ¾ tank top and green baggy pants. Her hair was put up in three pig tails*  
  
Tea- *dressed in a pink ¾ strapless shirt and a pink look like baggy pants skirt. Her hair was left alone besides the fact that they now had pink strips in them*  
  
Mai- * dressed in a purple ¾ shirt that she always uses and a purple skirt that reached up to her ankles like Tea's. Her hair was left alone but that purple streaks in them*  
  
Serenity- *dressed in a white ¾ shirt with the sleeves reaching up to her elbows and white baggy pants. Her hair had silver streaks in them and was put up in a high ponytail*  
  
Tristan- Serenity is that you!  
  
Serenity- Yea.. *smiles*  
  
All the guys- *gaping at the girls*  
  
Skye- what are you looking at we always dress like this?!  
  
Yami- We always do  
  
Seto- IS THAT YOU TEA!! Tea- yup like it *spinning around*  
  
Seto- * thinks* somehow I like this look better I might have to thank Skye!  
  
Skye- okwell we're singing Aaliyah " Are You That Somebody" *hands Patty the CD*  
  
Patty- fine  
  
*Singing*  
  
CD-  
  
Dirty South, can y'all really feel me  
  
East coast feel me  
  
West coast feel me  
  
(Repeat x 2)  
  
Sara- *winks at Yugi*  
  
Boy, I been watching like a hawk in the sky  
  
That flies, cause you were my prey (my prey)  
  
Boy, I promise you if we keep bumpin heads  
  
I know that one of these days (days)  
  
We gon hook it up while we talk on the phone  
  
But see, I don't know if that's good  
  
I been holding back this serect from you  
  
I probably shouldn't tell it but  
  
Yugi- *goes crimson*  
  
Mai-*acts really girly*  
  
If I , if I let you know  
  
You can't tell nobody  
  
I'm talking bout nobody  
  
Are you responsible  
  
Boy I gotta watch my back  
  
cause I'm not just anybody  
  
  
  
Is it my go, is it your go  
  
Somethimes I'm goody-goody  
  
Right now I'm naughty naughty  
  
Say yes or say nn  
  
Cause I really need somebody  
  
Tell me YOUR that somebody  
  
Joey- *drools*  
  
Jade- *winks at Ryou*  
  
Boy, won't you pick me up at the park right now  
  
Up, the block, while everyone sleeps (sleeps, sleeps)  
  
I'll be waiting there with my tuck, my loads, my hat  
  
Just so I'm low key  
  
If you tell the world (don't speak, you know that would be weak)  
  
Oh boy, see I'm trusting you with my fheart, my soul  
  
I probably shouldn't let ya but if I  
  
Ryou- *starts to blush*  
  
Tea- *Blows a kiss to Seto*  
  
If I, if I let this go  
  
You can't tell nobody  
  
I'm talking bout nobody  
  
Are you reponsible  
  
Boy I gotta watch my back  
  
cause I'm not just anybody  
  
Is it my go, is it your go  
  
Sometimes I'm goody-goody  
  
Right now I'm naughty naughty  
  
Say yes or say no  
  
Cause I really need somebody  
  
Tell me YOUR that somebody  
  
Seto- *sits there like a stupid idiot grinning*  
  
CD-  
  
Baby girl  
  
I'm the man from the big VA  
  
Won't you come play round my way  
  
Timbaland  
  
Don't you know I am the man  
  
Rock shows here to Japan  
  
Have people shaking-shanking my hand  
  
Baby girl, better known as Aaliyah  
  
Give me hives, corns, and high fevers  
  
Make the playa haters beileve us  
  
Don'tcha know  
  
Gotta tell somebody  
  
Cause  
  
Skye- *walks up to Yami and sings in front of him*  
  
Cause I really need somebody  
  
Tell me you're that somebody  
  
If I, if I let this go  
  
You can't tell nobody  
  
I'm talking bout nobody  
  
Are you responsible  
  
Boy I gotta watch my back  
  
cause I'm not just anybody  
  
Is it my go, is it your go  
  
Sometimes I'm goody- goody  
  
Right now I'm naughty naughty  
  
Say yes or say no  
  
Cause I really need somebody  
  
Tell me YOUR that somebody  
  
Yami- *stares up at her in disbelif*  
  
Maxine- *smirks at Bakura*  
  
You can't tell nobody, I'm talking about nobody  
  
I hope you're responsible  
  
Boy I gotta watch my back  
  
CASUSE I"M NOT JUST ANYBODY  
  
Is it my go, is it your go  
  
Sometimes I'm goody-goody  
  
Right now I'm NAUGHTY NAUGHTY  
  
Say yes or say no  
  
Cause I really need somebody  
  
Tell me YOUR that somebody  
  
Bakura- *smirks back*  
  
[instrumental break]  
  
  
  
Serenity- *Touches Tristan on the cheek*  
  
You can't tell nobody, I'm talking about nobody  
  
I hope you're responsible  
  
Boy I gotta watch my back  
  
CAUSE I"M NOT JUST ANYBODY  
  
Is it my go, is it your go  
  
Sometimes I'm goody- goody  
  
Right now I'm NAUGHTY NAUGHTY  
  
Tristan- *quickly goes red*  
  
All- *gets into a stance*  
  
Cause I really need somebody  
  
Tell me YOUR that somebody  
  
  
  
* music ends*  
  
Boys and judges- *clapping*  
  
Skye- how did we do?  
  
Patty-2  
  
Ludy-3  
  
Sophie-2  
  
Mai- Yes!  
  
Skye- Well that ends the game =( but now it's movie time *runs to the movie room*  
  
Everyone- *stampeds after her* (thinks of school halls during lunch)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O well that chapter's finally done! Hoped you liked it. Until next time Ja ne. ~Kyesa 


	13. Chapter 10: Movie Time, Bed Time, and th...

Okay ppl dis chapter might b a lil violent and graphic so beware!  
  
Yami-It's freaky  
  
Kyesa-SHUT UP!  
  
Skye-Let roll the fic  
  
Sophie-^________^ Nacho-ness!!!!  
  
Chapter10 Movie Time, Bed Time, and the Midnight Walk  
  
Skye's P.O.V  
  
After that fun game we decided to star the movie marathon. During the first movie we were all throwing popcorn at each other. Then during the sound and third movie we were all having a pillow fight and once again Tristan was chasing Bakura and Joey around the room because they hit his gelled point (a hat as a friend calls it) with the pillow, which was currently flattened. By the forth and fifth movie everyone was watching peaceful in someone's arms (like Serenity/Tristan, Joey/Mai, Seto/Tea, and Ryou/Jade) I was on the couch watching over everyone as usual with Yami kind of sitting next to me. Then I stood up and stop the video and turned off the T.V and VCR. "What the heck" said Bakura who during the movie was trying to inch closer to Maxine. "It time to go to sleep so everyone go!" I said and everyone went to the separate rooms that we had set up earlier.  
  
The Girls' Room "Good Night!" Sara said happily. "Yeah Good Night" the rest said and fell asleep into a deep slumber.  
  
The Boys' Room " Well goodnight" Joey said "Shut Up and go to sleep" said Seto. "Fine!" Joey replied and hit him on the head with his pillow then Seto counter and hit him on the head. After that Yugi stopped them from taking it anywhere further. Then they fell asleep dreaming (if they dream) their dreams.  
  
*Time Jump* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The clock struck 12:00 am Sara, Skye, Jade and Maxine's eyes snapped open. "Hopefully they are all asleep" whispered Sara. "Yeah come on let's get out of here." Skye whispered back. The four girls quickly went to their rooms (cuz they slept in a big room downstairs with all the girls) and got dressed for a midnight walk to clear their thoughts. (They do this at times) Soon they were dressed; they quietly walked and locked the door. But what they didn't know was that Ludy, Sophie and Patty were watching them leave. They quietly got up and left following them.  
  
Outside " So how do you two know Patty?" asked Jade. "Well we know her from Seattle when she transferred to our school" Skye replied. They kept walking, and then they come upon a park so they all agreed to take a walk there. As they stepped through the stone posts, figures that were following them emerged from the shadows and behind them as one separated from the group and with fierce speed ran through the forest trying to cut them off. Meanwhile Ludy, Patty, and Sophie were hot on their trail and caught up to them, watching those figures walk in after them and one separate from the group to run ahead of them. "What the hell?!" said Patty with curiosity their pace rapidly quickened until they broke into a silent run to see what was about to occur.  
  
In the park with the girls Skye's P.O.V  
  
While we were walking minding our own business a young teenage boy walked in front of us. "Hey, what are a couple of girls doing walkin' around town late in this hour?" The guy asked. " It's none of your fucking business what we are doing so leave us the hell alone?" I said. "Ooh you just got dissed JV" a guy said from behind us. When we turned around we saw three other guys right behind us. "Shut Up!" the boy whose name was apparently JV said. Sophie, Ludy and Patty were quietly hidden in the shadows watching the show that were going on. "Hey we should help them!" Sophie said urgently. "No we will back off until they really need us." Patty said back, as they watched the scene before them.  
  
"Look just leave us the fuck alone and mind your own business" Maxine said obviously getting pissed off muttering after "bastards" "my some mouths you girls have we're just trying to be nice" one of the guys said. "Nice my ass" Jade replied in a sarcastic tone. "And besides we think we'll have a lil' fun with you" JV said me on my arms. "W.T.F let me go you hentai!" I said, as the others grabbed my friends and sister. "You better let go of me or I swear!" I yelled. I saw soon how the guy was almost forcing himself on Sara, my sister! I was pissed and then I felt a sudden burst of energy that traveled through out my body rapidly.  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
Suddenly a strange blue light erupted from Skye that sent the guy away from her. Soon the girls did the same except from Sara erupted a light blue light, Maxine a red light, and from Jade a green light. Each of other the boys fell to the ground but the girls were just getting started, rage showing through their yes which were the same colors of their auras that they were currently giving off. Soon Skye and the other girls started beating the shit out of the teens. Then their rage turned into uncharted rage and they morphed into half demons Skye became a half tiger, Sara became a half cheetah, Maxine became a half cougar, and Jade became a half leopard, and furiously attacked the young boy with all their might. They kicked and scratched the young men with their sharp claws to no extent. The boys were screaming out in pain and agony as the claws cut them leaving them with deep cuts. Finally Skye went for the kill and with one swift motion she chopped the guy's head off. He fell to the ground headless as Skye started at the body in disgust; blood covered her claws and jacket. "They never listen" Maxine said with a growl. " But this time it's different we killed them!" yelled Sara which cause all the girls to go into a short state of shock. "She's right this has happened numerous times on our pervious walks but we haven't gone this far we'll be charged for murder!" said Jade. "So what are we to do?" Skye asked after she morphed back to her human form and crouched on the ground tired and guilty from what she just did. "I propose we should put the bodies in the sewer for the rats to have." Said Maxine. "Might as well" said Jade with guilt in her voice. When Skye turned around to go get the "remains" of her victim's body there was nothing there! "W.T.F the bodies are gone!" exclaimed Maxine. "Something is not right here," said Sara. "I mean come on we just killed them we still have their blood on our clothes."  
  
By this time Patty, Ludy and Sophie were running back to the house they had proven theories correctly. " Come on lets get outta here!" said Jade then they walked out still contemplating on what just happened.  
  
Back at home  
  
" What the hell happened to those bodies?" Maxine said after they had changed out of their bloody clothes, took a shower, got dressed and threw them into the washer. "I have no fucking idea what happened, but just sleep on it we'll find out soon enough hopefully" said Skye her last thought was before she watched her comrades fall asleep (she still had to transfer the clothes to the dryer and she didn't feel sleepy just yet) ' My wish came true but I wish it didn't have to happen like this!'  
  
Elsewhere "They were strong we hadn't expected them to be so" said JV to a woman. " Well you under estimated them" the woman replied. "It won't happen again I promise," said JV. "Your right it won't" she said as she destroyed them they screamed out in real pain was they became ashes then a guy came out from the shadows " we'll get them next time" "good you better not fail me!" the woman yelled. " Watched out goddesses for next time you won't be so lucky!" she said as she laughed manically staring at the figure of Skye still awake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok like it, hate it, disgusted it? Plz tell! Review!  
  
~Kyesa 


	14. Chapter 11: Strange Things Araise & Date...

Chapter 11: Strange Thing Start To Happen and Date?!  
  
Hello sorry for the MAJOR delay of chapter. Ah.. plz forgive.  
  
Monday: Skye's Room (party already ended)  
  
Skye sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock, 6:30 it read and she got up and started showering already hearing Sara's and Jade's go off..  
  
In Sara's Room  
  
BEEP!!!!! BEEP!!! The alarm went, "AAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Sara who was practically scared shitless from being woken up like that. "Oh crap mid terms." she said as she got up and out of bed and headed for the bathroom.  
  
In Jade's Room  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!! , "Aww shit!" said Jade as she woke from he slumber. "Damn alarm clock!" she moaned now fully awake and aware of her surroundings. Then she got up and walked to the bathroom.  
  
In the kitchen later on  
  
"Morning guys" said Skye as Sara and Jade mopped in. "Here eat now!!" ordered Skye. "We are training after school today." "Fine!" yelled Jade annoyed . "fine."said Sara said unenthusiastically.  
  
Soon they where skating off to school but very leisurely cause they detested mid-terms, On the way Maxine, Patty, Ludy, Sophie and the rest of the gang joined them. When they all reached school they all let out a big sigh, well all except Ryou and that got everyone staring. "what?!" he asked in a puzzled tone. Everyone stared at him for about another three seconds before all of them sweat dropped and fell anime style on the floor with a big cloud surrounding them. "Ryou!" they all moaned. "What!!!"  
  
"Dah just forget it." Sophie said as she pushed the rest off them pass the open gates, which closed once all of them stepped in. "Whoa now that was scary." Said Joey as Seto slapped him on the head, "OW! What the hell was that for?!" he yelled at Seto angrily . "It's for your remark you retard!" he yelled back. "Okay the school yard seems pretty quiet today" said Mai looking around at the deserted school yard." Uh.lets just get to class" Yugi said pushing them through the school doors.  
  
After that the day was uneventful as they attended each class and doing their tests. By around lunch time their brains felt over worked and their bodies exhausted. They all sat down at their usual table and started to talk. "doesn't everything seem to be a little too dull today?" asked Sara already creeped out about the silence around them. All around them most of the students were walking or eating. They all looked dreadfully pale." Yeah it's creepy" Jade said as everyone agreed. "Oh well. on a lighter note I head there was this bad-ass club and I think we should all go." Maxine said, "yeah I had read about that club, it's supposed to be downtown, but how will we get there?" Bakura said. " By motorcycle and car duh!" Ludy said. " Do you have a license?" Yami asked since they seemed all underage and couldn't drive. " yeah Maxine, jade, Sara, Ludy, Patty and me" Skye said as they all pulled out their licenses., "hey don't forget me too." Tristan said taking out his. "Then why don't you drive to school?" Joey asked. " Cause we like to keep more physically active " Sara replied. "So? Whose coming?" Bakura asked slyly. "well Serenity and me can't we have a thing to go to cause of our dad." Joey said, " yeah ditto on that said Tea and Mai. " I have an important meeting at Kaiba Corp." Seto said, "and I have an engagement I have to go to," Tristan spoke. "So what about you?" Maxine said. "We're free" Yugi, Yami, Bakura , Ryou, Sophie, Ludy and Patty replied in unison, "you know we are always free." Skye, Sara and Jade replied. "Okay show up at Skye's, Jade's , and my apartment at 9:00 pm tonight" said Sara getting up and throwing her plate as the others followed. "okay" was all they said as they parted for their finishing classes.  
  
End of the day  
  
As the last seconds on the clock ticked all the students watched in anxiousness. They had all anticipated this moment because of the fact mid- terms brought everyone down they had all forgotten that this was the last day of school. Tick Tock Tick Tock. Then finally the moment came. 'RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG' the bells sounded off and everyone cheered as they ran out. "finally! It's over!" the dreaded school horror faded from their minds as they walked home. Skye, Sara, and jade were happy about the "date" they had set up, but as soon as they got home they started training.  
  
Tora: AAAAAAAAHHHHH! This might look really stupid but plz R+R for updates sake.  
  
Yami: Uh ignore her.  
  
Tora: hey! *slapps on head*  
  
Yami: hey!  
  
*both go into a battle*  
  
Sophie: *has a calendar at hand* It's estranged day! *breaks them up* You can't do that today! You have to do it they day AFTER estrange day!  
  
Bakura: And then that day will be.?  
  
Sophie: *looks at calendar* Estranged day - -HEEEY!!  
  
Bakura: --; 


End file.
